


My Guy Pretty Like A Girl

by Fieroonfire



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Romance, Consensual Kink, Depression, Double Anal Penetration, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frank Iero Is A Sweetheart, Gay, Gay Frank Iero, Gay Gerard Way, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Punk Frank Iero, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fieroonfire/pseuds/Fieroonfire
Summary: The title comes from a Frank Ocean song. This mini fic has a lot of my own personal experience with being hit by a car mixed into it.Gerard is involved in a hit and run, the last person he expects to see when he wakes up is his Ex.I'm planning on making this shorter than my other fics, because , y know I seem to have a hard time ending things lol
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. The Accident

_“Sir,Sir watch out, you better move or-“_

Intense pain surged from Gerard’s stomach whenever he took a breath.

“Gerard!, Gerard? Open your eyes! _Fuck, there’s so much blood_!”

Whatever had happened had happened so fast that now things felt like slow motion.

“Please, please, someone call a fucking ambulance!”

As he regained his senses, he opened his eyes, finding a blurry figure looking down at him.

“Gee?, Gee, you’re gonna be ok, just don’t move!”

The voice was familiar. He knew who his mind wanted to see, but there could be no possible way that it was him.

A cold droplet splashed onto his cheek, causing him to blink and see clearer.

“Fucking hell, why do they seem to be taking forever!” The man yelled.

“It’s ok baby, I’m right here.”

It was him. It was Frank.

“haha, Frank, how’d you get here?” Gerard spoke hoarsely as Frank scrunched up his face.

“Now's not the time for humour, asshole. You hear those sirens? They’re close, they’re coming and they’re gonna fix this, fix you.” He sniffled.

Gerard looked at him perplexed, crunching his brain to wonder just what exactly needed fixing and why he was laying flat on his back in the middle of the street, paralysed.

“Hello, hello, what happened here?” A male paramedic asked as he peered down at Gerard. Frank stood up from his crouched position to talk to him as a female paramedic bent down to Gerard.

“Hi there! I’m gonna get you to not move and to suck on this green whistle for some pain relief.”

Gerard brows furrowed.

“Im just gonna hold this to your lips, all I want you to do is suck.” Gerard lifted one of his brows, thankfully it was all he physically could do to convey a joke.

“yeah he’s good at that” Frank said somewhere in the distance

Gerard wanted so badly to retort, but he just didn’t have the energy.

As he deeply inhaled the nothingness from the whistle and exhaled, he felt a rush of calm flood his body.

“Wow.” He said

“This..stuff..kicks..ass..” he stuttered

“Yes, that would be the lovely drug, morphine. Now, my names Michelle-“

“Nice to meet you…Michelle” he said sucking frantically now on this magical whistle.

“Nice to meet you too, Gerard” she smiled.

“How do you..know..my name?” He asked, sounding like she had just given him the present he had hoped for as a five year old.

“Im a woman of many talents, anyway, my friend here, Mike is gonna load you up on the stretcher and were gonna go for a short ride to Mother Maria hospital.”

“Weee!” He chirped happily.

“Wait!” He yelled suddenly, forcing Michelle and Mike to stop midway through peeling him delicately off the tar.

“My boyfriend!, Frank, He was just here!” Gerard panicked

“Dont worry, Gerard he’s already in the back, he can hear you, he’s just a bit emotional right now.” Mike spoke.

“Oh..good.” Gerard smiled, laying back onto the stretcher.

As Gerard was slotted into the back of the ambulance with a sharp thud, he was met by a soothing warm hand wrapping around his.

Frank’s thumb began to massage his knuckles, feeling like pure ecstasy.

He took another deep breath of morphine, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he exhaled.

“ **Fuck!** Oh..sorry for swearin’” he apologised.

“It’s ok sweetheart” Michelle laughed warmly.

“Oh my god.Look how beautiful this guy is!” Gerard said opening his eyes wide at Frank.

“Mmhm he’s quite a looker!” Michelle chuffed.

“Damn. I want him on top of me _sooo bad_ ” he said pleadingly, giving those girls in porn a run for their money.

“Gerard!” Frank hushed through gritted teeth, trying not to crack a smile.

“What?” He asked taking yet another breath

“It’s fucking, it’s Jesus Christ himself reincarnated right before my eyes up in here, you can’t blame me can you Michelle?”

Michelle giggled, giving Frank 'the eye'.

“Alright Gerard I’m just going to administer some intravenous painkillers now, if you feel yourself drifting to sleep just ride it” she said.

“Oh no, look I love your outfit and all darling, but I just can’t. This whistle is good enough thanks. By the way, where is the ‘fit from!? I must ..have ..one imme-“ he said drifting into what would be the best slumber of his life.

This whole waking up and not knowing where he was thing was getting old, quick.

This time a sterile white wall glared back at him with the addition of shocking lights brighter than the sun.

“Ahhhhh!!!” Gerard screamed, waking a sleeping frank from his bedside.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok!” Frank soothed

“What the fuck is going on!?” He said angrily

“You were in an accident, Gerard. You were hit by a car”

He looked down at his body, noticing the cast on his leg.

Out of natural reflex, he tried to move said leg and groaned in pain.

“Stop tryin’ to move, idiot, did you not just hear me?”

“What are you doin’ here anyways?” Gerard snapped in frustration.

Franks face fell, the hurt written all over it.

“I’ll go if you want me too.” He said seriously, moving away from the bed and raising his arms.

“Sorry.” Gerard mumbled

“’S ok, I know, it’s weird, trust me, seeing you get hit by a car wasn’t exactly how I imagined running into you again.”

“You,you _saw it?_ ” Gerard said in disbelief.

“Yeah I fuckin’ saw it. Wish I didn’t. They’ve cleaned you up, but there was so much blood Gee.”

“Where am I bleeding from!?” He exclaimed.

“It’s ok Liberace, it’s not from your pretty face. It’s from your neck. Close to the artery, apparently. You’re so lucky.”

“Am I?” Gerard huffed,

“I want a fuckin’ smoke so bad.” He whined

Frank looked to the smoke detector then back at Gerard.

“Alright, but be quick. You can thank me later.”

“Oh I will.” He said sounding way more sexual than intended.

Frank chucked him his pack and lighter before scooting his chair under the detector.

He skilfully took his hoodie off and just managed to wrap it around.

“Little to the left, good, now bend over a bit” Gerard mused from his bed

“oh I’m so glad to know the car didn’t knock your dick off”

“If it had, I would have killed myself by now.” He said taking a smoke and lighting it.

“I thought as much.” Frank muttered.

Silence hung in the air, combined with the stifling smoke from Gerard’s cigarette, Frank was sure he could have written in it.

“Alright,you done?”

“Yeah, why? Your baby arms hurting from holding that thing up.”

“You know what?” Frank snapped around, dropping his hoodie.

“Fucking suffer on your own. I’d rather listen to a broken record of my dad telling me how much he misses mom, twenty two years too late.”

Gerard cleared his throat as Frank jumped off the seat.

“Frank, wait!” He choked, desperately trying to save the smaller man from bolting.

“I’m not gonna sit here and deal with your abuse, Gerard. I got enough of that when-“

“I’m really sorry. I guess I just have pent up anger.”

“Why!?” Frank yelled, raising both hands above his head

“‘Cos you fucking left me, you left me when I needed you the most!”

Frank closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in.

“You broke up with me! You fucking ended things with me! Oh I suppose you were too ‘fucked’ to remember that though, right?”

Gerard gave him a puzzled look.

“Yeah, that’s right, you know it’s true too.”

“I.. _ **I did?”**_


	2. The Proposition

Frank curled his lips and nodded his head.

Gerard looked down at his battered body morosely, the culpability of his actions weighing heavily on him.

“Do I even gotta ask if you’re still doing all that shit?” Frank asked, looking at his feet with his hands in his pockets.

“I’ve stopped. I’m going through outpatient care and sometimes the withdrawals don’t feel worth it, but I’m done.”

Frank lifted his head, his eyes beaming.

“Really?” He smiled softly

“Yeah.Shit's _rough_.” Gerard said, picking at a piece of thread from his cast.

“I’m proud of you.” Frank uttered sincerely.

“Thanks” Gerard smiled

“I get irritated easy.” He said looking to the window.

Frank came and sat beside him.

“That’s to be expected. How long have you been clean?”

“Couple weeks” Gerard mumbled

Frank would be lying if he thought that was a great feat by any means but he was surprised that Gerard could be clean for a day let alone weeks.

“...Missed you” Gerard’s voice croaked as he looked longingly at Frank.

Frank nodded and placed a hand on Gerard’s ‘good’ knee.

“You too, honestly.” He replied.

“So...you with anyone new?” Gerard asked boldly.

“No. I think this girl is trying to figure out how to ask me out but I just can’t. Not after everything that happened with you.”

“ _Oh_.” Gerard said lifting his chin and softly closing his eyes.

“How ‘bout you?” Frank asked quietly.

Gerard cleared his throat.

“Nope. Haven’t been in a ' _relationship'_ so to speak since you.”

“K” Frank spoke, knowing exactly how Gerard was trying to nicely say he had spread himself around without getting serious with anyone.

“Mr.Way?” A nurse asked poking her blonde head through the door.

“Time for your painkillers, also visiting time finishes soon.” She smiled in Frank’s direction.

“ _Excellent_ ” he replied happily as she moved towards him with her precious pills.

He swallowed them eagerly and watched as she totted away, her kitten heels clanking loudly against the linoleum.

He placed a hand on Frank’s thigh and patted him.

“Come back? When you’re not busy?” He asked.

“Want me to come back in the morning?” Frank suggested.

Gerard nodded.

Frank leant forward and pecked him on the cheek, an endearing gesture even if Gerard had wished it to be more.

He smiled and gave Frank’s hand a big squeeze.

“One more for good luck!” Gerard said puckering his lips.

Frank let out a sweet little giggle, trying hard to quash the niggling feelings for the other man.

He leant down once more with the intention of quickly pecking him on the lips, but when Gerard grabbed his head and started opening his mouth, he didn’t protest.

The two desperately explored each other , as if they were doing so for the first time.

Their movements synced rapidly, despite not being with each other for months.

When Gerard moved his hands to the hem of Frank’s shirt and kneaded his warm stomach, Frank knew he should have been telling him to stop, instead he gently rocked his hips forward as if to say ‘more’.

Gerard gauchely manoeuvred his hands lower, until his fingers hooked onto the inside of his belt, forcing a tiny moan to escape Frank’s lips.

Frank caught himself and reluctantly, he pulled away from Gerard slowly, letting his lips leave the other’s hungry for more.

“I should go.” He gulped, pulling his belt up slightly and flattening his shirt. He tried to think of any boner killer to take care of his semi erection.

“No fair” Gerard huffed, crossing his arms and pouting.

“Get some rest!” Frank demanded, running his fingers through Gerard’s hair playfully.

“Frank?”

“Mm?”

“Thanks, sugar.” Frank buckled at hearing his pet name spoken from those lips.

“Anytime, baby.” Gerard grinned to himself, hugging his bruised stomach and closing his eyes.

***

Frank got to the hospital early the next morning, as promised, coffee in hand. When he peaked his head in the door he saw Gerard naked, clad only in an open back gown being helped back to his bed with the help of a burly male nurse.

Frank couldn’t help the tiny twinge of jealousy that rose from his stomach. The nurse was close to everything he wasn’t, and damn did he look good. His short blonde hair perfectly framed his face,hanging in effortless bangs at the front, his muscular arms were gorgeously sun-tanned, his teeth, perfectly straight and white.

He smiled cheerfully as he assisted Gerard back to bed.

“Hey” Frank said, making his presence known.

“Frankie!” Gerard squealed, holding his arms out wide. Frank set Gerard’s coffee down on his side table and embraced the taller man.

“Here’s your water, Gerard. I’ll be back soon with your breakfast” the nurse interrupted.

“Thank you, Blake” Gerard spoke as he squeezed Frank tight.

“You’re welcome, just buzz if you need anything!” The nurse chirped, smiling at Frank before exiting the room.

“Was he in there..whilst you showered?” Frank whispered curiously, pulling away from Gerard.

“Yeah. Why?, you jealous Frankie?” Gerard said, mischievously raising his brow.

“No, no..he’s just doin’ his job… _looking like that…_ ”

“Yeah, when he spread my ass apart and insisted on cleaning me it got a bit hot and heavy not gonna lie.” Gerard said clicking his tongue.

Frank was pissed, it couldn’t have been written clearer on his face.

“I’m joking. He turned his back whilst I sat on a chair, not exactly steamy.”

“Good, he looks at you in a flirty way and I’ll knock him out.” Frank said defensively.

“Anyway, I brought you coffee from your favourite place.” He said stroking Gerard’s cheek softly.

“Thank you!” Gerard squealed

“’S ok. How’d you sleep?” He asked

“Pretty good, the painkillers helped.”

“Yeah, that’s something I’m kinda worried about” Frank said rolling his eyes.

“It’s ok mom, I will not replace one addiction with another, promise.” Gerard nodded, bringing the cup of liquid gold to his lips.

“The coffee addiction stays though, sorry bout it.” He shrugged.

Frank giggled, knowing all too well that nothing could come between him and his coffee.

“They told me I can probably get outta here tomorrow.” Gerard chirped.

“That’s great!”

“Yes and no.” Gerard said with uncertainty.

“Why no?” Frank asked.

“I’ve kinda fallen way behind in rent and am about to be evicted at any minute.” He admitted.

“Gee” Frank sighed.

“It’s ok, I know mom will always have me, no matter how much we get on each other’s nerves.”

“But that’s so far away.” Frank said, scrunching up one side of his nose.

“Meh, I fucked up my scholarship, so there’s really nothing tying me here anymore.”

“But your friends, and your job?” Frank pressed.

“Yeah, kinda lost those too.” Gerard sighed.

“Jesus Christ.”

“Mom’s visiting later, I’ll speak to her about it don’t worry.” He said setting down his coffee.

Frank came up with an idea. An idea that could go horribly wrong or better yet, frightfully right.

“Don’t” He commanded.

“Don’t what?”

“Don't speak to your mom about it. Move in with me.” Frank posed.

Gerard choked on agulp of hot liquid.

“Fuck off.” He said disbelievingly

“Um, no?” Frank laughed

“You wouldn’t want that.” Gerard said dismissively.

“Why not?”

Gerard looked at Frank and then blankly to the wall behind him.

“What if I go crazy?” He asked, his pupils dilating ever so slightly.

“You already are.” Frank chuffed.

“Ok..fair point…what if I..” Gerard began;

“Whatever you’re gonna say next, I’m gonna try my hardest to not let happen. Ultimately you're in control of your own destiny. If you end up hurting me again, I guess, shame on me or whatever.”

“Do you think we’ll get back together?” Gerard spilled, this time looking Frank in the eye.

Frank took a deep breath, taking his time to exhale before he answered.

“I don’t know. It’ll take some work to get to that point, Gee.” He said looking away.

“Do you want to get back together?” Gerard pressed.

“Y..yeah..Gee…I do. But, **I need to be able to trust you again**.”


	3. Beauty in normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henlo, I hope you’re doing well. I’ve hit a wall lately finding myself depressed for no apparent reason. I think all this social isolation is getting to me, I’ve been trying to deny it because I feel this way sometimes without the added pressures of forced self isolation, I just don’t know...I have this weird dichotomy of feeling like I should use this time wisely but then telling myself I should use this time to rest ? Lol. Anyway thanks for reading xo

The first sip of red wine that hit Gerard’s tastebuds snapped all of his senses awake. He was sat at Frank’s tiny kitchen table, in charge of preparing the vegetables. 

“I’m so glad to be home” he announced.

Frank smiled from ear to ear, his back turned as he gave the pasta noodles a stir. He took a gulp of his own wine, sunshine flooded his soul, and he was basking in it in that very moment. He was very quickly interrupted however, when Gerard lamented.

“But this mother fucking onion can eat a dick.” He cursed as he tried, and failed to break open it’s skin.

“What the fuck do I gotta cut this thing with? A chainsaw?” He continued.

Frank then heard a pounding coming from behind him.When he turned around he saw Gerard violently trying to break the onion open with the ball of his fist.

“Babe, _babe_ , _stop_!” He said, dropping the pasta ladle and rushing to his side.

“You’re gonna moosh it all up, or hurt yourself, and i’d place a bet on the latter…” He said delicately clasping Gerard’s wrist.

“Here..you’ve been trying to cut the damn thing with the knife upside down.” Frank spoke, noticing Gerard’s other hand.

Feeling like an idiot, Gerard took a swig of his drink, noticing a heat rise and tingle in his cheeks.

“ _Oh_.” He whispered, finally feeling his heart rate decline.

“Just take things slower, k?” Frank said, placing a kiss on top of the other man’s head as he gently showed him the correct way to cut an onion.

Gerard felt like a child again, the way Frank’s hand was gripped on his as if teaching him how to write.

Gerard sniffled as onion spray irritated his sinuses. “Here” Frank offered, retrieving a pair of Raybans. “These will make it a little less emotional.” He joked, poking his tongue out as he sashayed back to the stove.

“Thanks, _sugar_.” He hummed faintly.

“You’re welcome, _angel-face_.” Frank replied, making Gerard’s heart flutter. He wondered how someone could be so gruff at times, soo endearing at others.

As the wine in their glasses went down, so too did their inhibitions. The two sang along to the little radio Frank had and when Frank finally plated up, Gerard found it hard to direct his fork into his pasta.

“You’re so silly, do I need to feed you?” Frank asked.

Gerard pouted hopelessly and nodded.

Frank shot out of his seat without hesitation, not expecting that Gerard would indeed literally want to be fed.

As Frank came closer, Gerard grabbed his waist and firmly plonked the smaller man on his lap, not giving much regard to his cast clad leg.

“ _Feed me!_ ” He demanded playfully.

Frank giggled as he purposely and not so purposely missed Gerard’s mouth, causing the two to bellow in a fit of laughter.

“I wanna new dad, you’re shocking at this! And too little, imagine if we actually had a baby, it’d come out already taller than one of his daddies.”

“Shh!” Frank hushed, bringing a serious finger to Gerard’s lips.

“Babies can’t talk.” He continued.

As Frank managed to finally secure Gerard a couple of mouthfuls, he stood up haphazardly. Taking a feeble step back, he leant back against the counter and bit his lip.

“Quit looking at me like that.” Gerard smirked.

“What? I look at everyone like this” Frank said seriously

“Yeah? Well I look at everyone _like this…_ ” Gerard said, mimicking Frank and biting his lip, only when he slid his hand past the elastic of his pyjamas and started touching himself Frank couldn’t keep up the game any longer.

He ambled towards Gerard, scooping him up under one shoulder. As he stood Gerard up and walked him to his bedroom, Gerard lewdly kept his hand where it was.

“ _Thanks for helping_ ” Frank huffed as he shoved Gerard onto his bed.

“You’re fucking evil, you know that?” He said ripping off his shirt and climbing on top of him.

“Mmhm” Gerard moaned as Frank planted soft kisses from his Adam’s apple to his nipples.

“I forgot how big you are” Frank mumbled as he continued to kiss his way down Gerard’s navel.

Gerard felt his blood pump in sweet anticipation with every stroke. Frank didn’t need another warning when Gerard began to pant wantonly.

He started replaced Gerard’s hand with his own and placed his tongue at his fleshy pink tip, circling it and dipping in the slit every so often, pumping him steadily at the base.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Gerard exclaimed, unsure of how long he could last like this.

“Quick,” he ordered, patting Frank’s hips.

“Come here” Frank obeyed, hurriedly shimmying out of his pants and boxers. He lined his own erection up with Gerard’s mouth, quickly returning the favour.

They moaned around each other, Gerard’s pitch ascending with every suck from Frank.

Little came close to feeling this good.

Frank began to twist his wrists, knowing just how close Gerard was. When Gerard went silent, jets of hot, salty cum suddenly spurted in the back of his throat. He swallowed quickly, squashing his eyes shut as he felt the warmth shift in his abdomen. He writhed and groaned primally as two final pumps from Gerard pushed him over the edge, spilling powerfully into his mouth. Frank wiped his forearm over his mouth before turning around to cuddle in post coital bliss.

They lay silent as their chests raised and lowered in unison, taking a while to come back to normal. Frank had his arm tightly around Gerard, clutching his shoulder firmly.

Gerard peeked at Frank, marvelling at how his dark bangs stuck to his sweaty forehead. He took his hand and gently brushed stray clumps out of his eyes. It served no purpose though, when Frank didn’t open his eyes, Gerard pulled the blanket over him and **continued to hold him as he slept.**


	4. Natalie

When Gerard awoke the next morning, Frank was gone. He couldn’t have been gone for long though, the scent of his cologne hung thickly on the morning air.He noticed a piece of paper on bedside table, it’s bleached whiteness contrasting against the darkness of the room. Still lying down, he held the paper and read;

_‘Morning Sweetheart,_

_I took your keys and am getting some stuff from your apartment._

_Coffee in the microwave for you, bread is around somewhere._

_Sorry I’m not here to help you get around._

_Remember, take it slow. see you soon xo - F’_

Gerard smiled. Being in Frank’s place, surrounded by all of his things was humbling.

His thoughts were immediately hijacked though by his incessant need for caffeine. Awkwardly, he stood up, supported himself on his crutches and made for the kitchen.

Trying to balance hot coffee whilst on crutches proved difficult but somehow he managed.

Half way through enjoying careful sips, Gerard heard a knock on the front door.

“Frank?” Called a woman’s voice.

“It’s Natalie!”she hollered.

‘ _Natalie?_ ’ Gerard scowled. He got up and decided to investigate, quietly shuffling toward the front door.

Slowly, he turned the handle and opened the door ever so slightly, so that just a sliver of himself was showing .

Behind it stood a woman in between his and Frank’s height, still shorter than Gerard, with long black wavy hair. Her pallid complexion was marvellously set off by her dark brown eyes and very feminine brows.

“Oh! Hi! Sorry to disturb you, is Frank in?” She asked, holding a tray of two store bought coffees, a paper bag balancing in between.

“ No...” he spoke warily.

“Oh you must be the friend he was talking about” she said looking empathetically at his leg.

‘Friend’ huh?

“Yep. Gerard.” He uttered rather coldly.

“Oh, thats right!, Gerard ! I’m so sorry about what happened. You’re lucky to be alive I hear!” She said warmly, those big damn eyes baring into his soul.

“Natalie” she smiled, extending a hand. Gerard ignored her gesture, instead choosing to look her in the eye.

“Hi. So how long you known Frank for ?” He asked, crossing his arms sceptically.

she pulled her hand back and awkwardly placed it in her pocket. “Oh only a couple months, he comes in to my work pretty much everyday. Thought he was cute so slipped him my number on his cup.” She giggled, biting her bottom lip.

All this information that he wasn't sure he wanted to hear was presenting itself with no choice.

“Aww...yeah he’s um.. he’s pretty..cute.” he finally stuttered.

She giggled again before asking;

“How long have you two known each other ?”

“A year, I think... he thought I was hot and asked if he could take me from _behind_.” He said mockingly looking at the ground and biting his lip, the side of his mouth upturned in a devilish grin.

Her smile turned to straight lines.

“Oh here he is now!” Gerard exclaimed as Frank’s head bobbed into view.

“ _Gerard_..” Frank said discerningly.

“You met Natalie?” He coughed awkwardly putting his arm around the girls shoulders.

“Yeah! We were just reminiscing on how we both met _you_ ” Gerard winked, grinning mischievously.

“Oh great.” Frank said rubbing his temples and squashing his eyes together.

“Um, this is really awkward. Sorry?” Frank giggled, looking to Natalie.

“I got these for you. I thought we could have gone for a walk with our coffees, but you obviously have other plans.” She said pushing the tray to Frank’s chest.

“You could have told me you were gay before making me look like an idiot.” She said before turning to walk away.

Frank looked at Gerard, as if to ask ‘ _what have you done now?_ ’

“I’m not gay.” He called in a last ditch attempt to save himself.

“But he’s not straight either!” Gerard called over his shoulder

“Nice to meet you!” He said, grabbing Frank from behind and waving, as the two watched her power walk down the street.

“Yeah, be sure to tell him about everything we did, Frank!” She called, turning around for a final time before disappearing around a corner.

“Oh?” Gerard questioned with a raised brow.

“ _Gerard_ ” Frank muttered angrily.

He pushed passed him, setting down Natalie’s gifts on the kitchen table.

“I have most of your shit in my car and I’m so tempted to leave it all in the street, along with you.”

“Please don’t. I’m _sorry_ , sugar.”

“Natalie was my friend. You didn’t need to treat her like that.” Frank hissed.

“According to her, you might be a bit more than that” Gerard said leaning back against the wall.

“Yeah well I didn’t exactly expect your ass to come waltzing back into my life did I? You can’t be angry at me for not ending things with her. I needed to do that in my own time.” Frank spat.

“I’m sorry. I understand if you don’t want me here anymore.” Gerard replied quietly, beginning to fidget with the hem of his shirt.

"I wish I hadn’t been so friendly now to the guy just _‘chilling'_ at your old apartment.” Frank announced.

Gerard eyes widened.

“There was someone at my apartment?” He asked, dropping his hem and making eye contact with Frank.

“Yeah, If it weren’t for me I think his junkie ass would have made off with half your shit. God knows if he’s already done that over the time you’ve been in hospital.”

“That fucker.”

“An appropriate pet name, I’m sure.” Frank grunted, crossing his arms and leaning against a chair.

Gerard gulped.

“Well, Natalie’s pretty isn’t she?”

“Mmhm. She models part time for some indie mag.” Frank replied casually.

“Yeah, well, that guy at my apartment is Springsteen’s cousin… Or so he says.” Gerard retorted.

“Cool. You finished measuring dicks?”

Gerard’s eyes fell.

“Here” Frank said searching for something in his jacket pocket.

“I found this, thought it was cute. “ he said chucking a photograph at Gerard.

“I’m gonna apologise to Nat. You know where the food is.” He said fingering his keys and heading back out the front door.

“Frankie!... Frank, Wait!” Gerard called after him, desperately trying to catch up to him. His crutches failed him, painfully falling on top of him as he collapsed into a heap on the floor.

Before he mustered up the strength to stand back up, he saw the photograph Frank left near his knee. He turned the photo upright and found Frank pulling his bottom lip backwards, bearing his bottom row of teeth as Gerard was kissing him on the cheek. Cute was an understatement. He clutched the photo, close to his chest and felt like he was about to burst out in tears.

Just then, the front door swung wide open, nearly hitting him. Terrified, Gerard shielded himself defensively. He found himself being lifted up and pinned upright against the wall behind him. When he opened his eyes daringly, he was looking at Frank.

“I forgot something.” He said, before crashing his lips to Gerard’s.

That tipped Gerard over the edge and he began to sob, unsure if it was in happiness or in despair.

“See, I forgot that I have a thing for pretty boys- _wait_ , Gee, are you, _are you crying!?_ ” Frank asked pulling away, loosening his grip on the fistfuls of Gerard’s shirt.

Gerard nodded, sniffling and unable to speak.

“Aww, baby, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for getting mad.” He said searching for Gerard’s eyes.

“You- you are?”

“Mhm” he said kissing at the taller mans neck.

“What made you come back?”

“Honestly?” Frank asked

Gerard nodded.

“I was horny. Seeing how over protective you got over me, that made me want you so bad.”

“But, I was awful to your friend!?.”Gerard reminded.

“But you realise it was wrong, don’t you?” Frank asked

"Yeah" Gerard uttered softly.

“And that’s why, I think I’m starting to see that you do truly care about me. You got jealous. That’s what we do when we care about someone. It’s not a good thing, _but it’s human_.”

Gerard grabbed Frank’s face, tightly locking lips with him.

When Frank reached for the hem of Gerard’s shirt and pulled it over his head, he let his hands roam his upper body hastily.

“Get…Into…My…Room, _Now!_ ” He demanded, pivoting Gerard around by his waist.

Patiently, he followed the red head to his room, taking every chance to grab fistfuls of his ass whilst Gerard relied on his crutches to help him along.

Frank stood face to face with him at the bed rail, as Gerard hooked his hands under his jacket and slid it off his shoulders. Frank then helped him by rapidly taking his own shirt off.

Frank then pushed Gerard backwards, leaping on top of him eagerly.

“What are you gonna do to a pretty boy like me, _Sugar?_ ” Gerard asked with a smirk, his eyes still bloodshot from his recently shed tears.

“I’m gonna fuck you _so hard_. Harder than anyone ever has, So hard that you forget about anyone else, but me.”

Frank said torturously nipping at the dark trail of hair on his lower belly and looking up at him.

“Could a pretty boy like you handle that?” He asked seductively

Gerard nodded furiously, “From a rough punk like you?, I _need_ it” he said lowly.

Frank pulled Gerard’s pants and boxers down in one swift move, his half-hard on springing free.

He slipped Gerard’s free leg out of one side, tucking it under his cast.

Every point in Gerard’s body sparked with desire as Frank ran his hand over Gerard’s bare thigh.

Two fingers worked inside of him, a little uncomfortable but nothing Gerard couldn’t handle. Not so long as Frank kept his mouth on his inner thigh, lavishing him with attention. As Frank’s index finger struck a sweet spot, Gerard’s eyes rolled back into his head followed by a long moan. The strength of what was building was staggering. Mind-blowing. Gerard felt as if his body was going to be blown to dust, atoms, when this hit.

“You are mine”, Frank grunted out as he pulled away, aligning his hips between Gerard. Without warning he began pumping into Gerard, the length and level of his arousal brutal. “Mine”, he swore.

Gerard pushed back, gripping the sheets tight as Frank was sent deeper. Frank noticed Gerard’s engorged cock and began pumping him to his rhythm, causing Gerard to squirm wildly.

He shouted in pleasure, before his body stiffened. Frank only slammed harder into him, never minding the stream that began to spill all over his hand, or Gerard’s high pitched moans.

Gerard’s body finally relaxed as sweat sprouted from all of his pores.

“Come on baby, you’re so close aren’t you?” He panted as he encouraged Frank in his final strokes.

“Fuck!” Frank yelled, before coming hard.

He pushed Gerard’s leg out of the way before collapsing in a sweaty heap beside him to catch his breath.

Gerard put a hand on Frank’s back, basking in the rises and falls.

“ _Yours_.” He sighed

Frank rolled onto his front, reaching a hand up to Gerard’s hair and messing it up.

Gerard latched onto his arm and began to tenderly kiss it, **before lacing his fingers through Frank’s.**


	5. Anything of substance

“Sorry, I made you cry, sweet heart.” Frank whispered, cradling Gerard’s head in his arms and softly patting the hair over his ear.

“I deserved it.” Gee uttered, padding his fingers down the middle of Frank’s sternum as if he had discovered a new dimension in Frank’s flesh.

Frank was quiet, drinking in all of Gerard as he lay next to him.

Gerard’s life became heavy stones. His subconscious became intoxicated rapidly as lucidity left him with every breath he took.

It began with fractal tingles all through his body, which manifested into strings of searing electricity. Lightning, he was being struck by lightning, he was certain because of the metallic taste and smell that enveloped him. Then came the vile unravelling of his intestines through a pin prick sized hole in his stomach. Why did this seem to happen over and over? He was hot, so hot and Ill, so very Ill. He felt the skin around every nail crack and painfully draw inwards.Everything he consumed over the past few weeks, the coffee, the pasta, was curdling in the pits of his stomach teasing it’s exit.

He craved it, no, this went beyond craving- _he needed it,_ so bad he could almost see it in front of him, prepared and waiting for him, calling to him like the sweetest words uttered from the most seductive siren one could ever witness. One _tiny_ hit. That’s all. Just one more hit could make everything better. All the pain? Gone. Everything would be right, just for a fucking while. What’s more, it would be the strongest hit of his life. His tolerance would be all but erased, his weeks long abstinence would make it feel like his very first time. It would be perfect. The best lover, and all he ever needed.

“Gerard! Gerard!” Frank yelled frantically reliving the accident as he came to. Reeling from being inches away from what he needed, Gerard wail in terror as he awoke to reality.

“It’s ok baby, baby, it’s ok!” Frank said sitting him up and steadying him by the shoulders. Gerard threw his fingertips to the bottom of his eyelids and pulled down in distress.

“It’s ok, whatever was happening to you was just your mind going somewhere dark, we’re gonna sit here and bring you back out of that place, k?”

Beads of sweat pooled on Gerard’s forehead, Frank watched as his complexion turned to a blueish yellow.

A sharp pain hit Gerard’s stomach. “Fuck” he grunted, hunching in agony.

“Don’t try and get up, I’ll fetch you some pain killers” Frank said before rushing to slip on some black pyjamas.

When he returned, Gerard was shivering, naked on the end of the bed, still crippled by his stomach.

“Take these, I’ll give you some of my clothes” he said handing Gerard the pills and a glass of water.

After the liquid lubricated his throat Gerard resumed the foetal position, remaining stiff as Frank slipped his loosest skull track pants over his legs.

“Damn you got a bubble but” he chuckled, tugging the waist band over his buttocks. Gerard smiled weakly, waiting for the painkillers to take effect.

He groaned as Frank carefully sat him up.

“This could all be fixed with just one last hit” Gerard mumbled, trying to hold Frank’s gaze.

“Stop. You’re not that weak. You know you’re not, _I_ _know you’re_ _not_ ” He said slipping his baggiest black jumper over his head.

Frank marvelled at how cute it was to see Gerard’s hair splay from the static, but he had no time to think on it any longer, this moment was critical.

“They should start working pretty quickly. Can you take some deep breaths with me? You tell me when it starts to work” Frank soothed, slipping his hand under Gerard’s and stroking his knuckles with his thumb.

Gerard nodded as he winced in pain.

“Ok” frank started, commanding Gerard’s attention as he demonstrated when and how He should take the cue to breathe along.

Gerard groaned between breaths, unsure if he was going to deep inhale only to exhale projectile vomit.

He kept his mind on Franks soft thumb running over his clammy pale hand.

“There, you feelin’ better baby?”

“Yeah..” Gerard croaked, slowly feeling the tiny army in his bloodstream fighting back.

“Good. You’re doing so great babe. And you look fucking fabulous in my skin tight clothes by the way” Frank winked.

Gerard mustered up the strength to flip him the bird.

A few moments passed, and Gerard was finally able to breathe like normal.

“can you pass me my phone sugar?” He asked sheepishly.

“Sure, but remember,” Frank said, passing him the shiny, cool, black handset.

“You have a choice” he continued.

“Huh?” Gerard questioned obliviously.

“Me or the drugs.” Frank posed;

“And the drugs aren’t welcome here. So if you wanna do that, if you really wanna do that...you can. Just know...I won’t be there to pick up the pieces afterwards.” He said rubbing the back of his neck and looking away.

“So...” Gerard started “you’d just kick me out, just like that, over one tiny little hit?”

Frank nodded seriously, his big green orbs following.

Gerard huffed and crossed his arms.

“Come on, you’re only acting like this cos you’re withdrawing. I don’t want you to go .. _again_. And I know you’d regret it too. _Right?_ ”

Gerard looked out of the corner of his eye, gulping as he contemplated.

“Yeah..” he said before quickly changing the subject.

“you gonna go apologise to Nat still?”

“What and leave you here, like _this_? Do you really think I’m that stupid ?” Frank chuckled

“You’re stubborn, but guess what baby?” He said, crawling on top of him.

“I’m the fucking king of stubborn.” He said nipping roughly at the snowy peaks of Gerard’s collarbone before spring-loading off of him.

“Ouch” Gerard pouted

“you loved it” he teased sticking his tongue out.

“ _Yeah_...I did” Gerard chuckled, realising that most of his physical agony had subsided.

“ I guess I should go apologise to her though... buy her some roses, girls love that shit,” Frank teased as he stood up slowly,

“But how could I make it up to her?” He contemplated, tapping a finger his chin.

Images of Frank giving the long haired brunette affection flooded Gerard’s mind, making his heart contort and twist and ache.

“I’m just fucking with you. She may be pretty, but she’s not _you_.” He smiled

Gerard scowled.

“And not as pretty as you, no one’s as pretty as you, _baby_.” He said running his finger down Gerard’s jaw before booping him on the nose. Gerard’s frown turned upside down, his eyes twinkled, as if Frank reached into the stars and put them there himself.

“ _Love you_ ” he whispered as Frank pushed his legs between Gerard’s.

Frank found his breath was trapped in his throat, incapable of speech.

“ _Gee.._ ” he sighed, his eyes glancing to different places on the wall behind him.

“Sorry.” Gerard croaked.

Frank pressed his lips to Gerard’s forehead, patting his back reassuringly.

“Why don’t I help you have a shower?” He deflected

“I can do it myself, thanks though.” Gerard said kissing Frank just under his nipple

“Sure” Frank smirked, knowing that he would be backpedaling on his decision within minutes.

“I’ll at least help you get in the shower, come on angel.” Frank said as he steadied a reluctant Gerard up to stand.

“ Find me some bigger clothes this time” Gerard said lifting his nose as he dumped franks jumper on the floor. He clicked, signalling Frank to help him take off his seriously tight track pants.

Frank got to his knees, hooking his fingers into the waistband. Tauntingly, he slid one side down slowly, pressing his lips to Gerard’s exposed, milky thigh.

Gerard found Frank looking up at him as he watched him tug at the other side.

“Seriously? You’re horny _again?”_

“You can’t blame me, I’m inches away from my second favourite dick”

Frank giggled.

Gerard did not find it so funny, instead, he crossed his arms.

“Second only to my _own_ , don’t worry!” Frank sighed, giving him a cheeky peck on the top side of his flaccid member before lovingly rubbing his head into his crotch.

Gerard gave him a quick tap on the ear making Frank stand straighter than a pin.

“Good boy” Gerard smirked.

As they got to the shower door, Gerard shivered as he held Frank’s hand, waiting for him to turn on the taps.

“You alright?” Frank asked as hot water started to Spray one half of Gerard.

Gerard nodded, letting go of Frank’s hand and smiling as he dunked his head under.

“Ok I’ll just be in my room, yell out if you need anything.” Frank said smiling.

“K!” Gerard hollered as Frank inched backwards.

Frank made his bed and picked upthe pile of clothes from his floor before a rhythm of dull thuds came from the bathroom.

Frank let the clothes fall to his feet, and madea b line for the shower.

“Gee? Everything ok?” He sung into the most.

Gerard didn’t respond , so Frank ripped open the door of the shower and found him sitting in a pitiful heap, knocking his head repeatedly against the tiles.

“Baby, what happened!? Stop, _please!_ ” he begged, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s shoulders brazenly.

“My leg got weak, so I slipped down the wall and I'm a burden on you and you're always right and I’d do anything to get high right fucking now. I’m so weak, I don’t deserve you.” He rambled, a nice purple colouring starting to spread across his brow.

Frank saw droplets run dangerously close to Gerard’s cast in all directions over his thigh, like a London roundabout in peak hour.

“hang on, I'm gonna get you a chair.” He said patting Gerard on the back.

“Always trying to do more than you should.” Frank uttered lifting Gerard under his arms and siting him on the chair.

“So _stubborn_ ” he tisked, shaking his head.

“And you’re not a burden, you do deserve me. Cos I think I-” he said fighting against the loud jet of water

“ **I think I love you too**... _ **again**_.”


	6. The Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random update in case anyone is wondering why my updates have become a guessing game I thought I’d let you in on a little bit of what’s going on at the moment. (Feel free to scroll past if you just want to get to the damn story) 
> 
> So lately I have been out of it (completely by choice) most days. I have sworn to myself and to you, that I will not write under the influence. I am constantly paranoid that I have written a whole chapter that doesn’t make sense and posted it here LOL (if I ever do that pls tell me!) in saying all that, my times of being sober are random, thus my updating is too. Shits hard my dudes. But! Luckily I’m not finding a lack of inspiration an issue so that’s...good? Christ. Anyway I hope you’re all g and have been able to go back to doing things with some normalcy as you could pre lockdown? Or are things not easing up in your country? Anyway again, thank yas, I love ye byyyyyyyye

Cardboard boxes dotted themselves around Franks place like treasure chests, containing fragments of Gerard’s identity.

“I thought I’d bring this in here, in case you get bored” Frank said kneeling beside the couch.

Gerard’s face lit up as if Frank had presented him pure sunshine.“It’s been forever since I’ve drawn!” he remarked, taking his sketch book and pencil from the box and hugging them close.

Frank beamed back at him, Gerard’s interest to continue one of his hobbies again made him feel like he was helping.

“Hey Frankie, what would be your superhero name?” He asked, furrowing his brow and curling his tongue to his top lip as he flipped to a new page.

“Uhhh.. gee I dunno..” he said thinking long and hard as he massaged his chin.

“Fun Ghoul” he shrugged, digging around in the box.

Gerard chuckled, Frank was always so quick and witty.

“As in _vaffanculo_ right? Fun Ghoul...I love it” Gerard smirked, busying himself in his sketchbook.

“Si, Amore mio” Frank replied, brandishing a thick black sharpie.

He popped the cap and splayed his hands over a section of Gerard’s cast.

Eagerly, he began scrawling little crosses and stars before Gerard turned his book around.

“Like it, sugar ?”

Frank looked up at the harsh, hard lines, but these weren’t the type of lines a toddler makes whilst scribbling, no, somehow Gerard had made a cartoonish version of the pair brought to lifewith effortless precision. Donning only super tight spandex costumes and thin black masks, the names ‘Fun Ghoul’ and ‘Party Poison’ written above their heads.

“That’s so sick!, _Party Poisson_... party fish? I dig it!” Frank commented.

Gerard looked at his writing, scribbled over it and wrote it again in capital letters before turning it back towards Frank.

“Ohh, Poison! I dunno party fish hits different, but poison’s pretty sweet too” he giggled

Frank began to write in the middle of Gerard’s cast, shielding it with his hand before allowing to Gerard to witness his graffiti.

“Ok, you may look now..” Frank unveiled.

“Fun Ghoul loves Party Poison, _Aww_ ” Gerard cooed, bending his neck awkwardly to get a better look.

“I made symbols for us too” Gerard added, showing Frank two little circles; one with crossed out eyes and the other with a pill for the mouth.

“I love ‘Em, gonna put them right...here” he declared, pointing out a clear section of the cast before proceeding to draw the symbols with a love heart in the middle.

As Gerard looked down at his cast it was as if he was looking into a Forrest- Bare of any leaves, just skeleton like branches jutting in every direction. He loved it.

He turned his leg to the side and noticed the word ‘MINE’in tiny capitals. He smiled, and maybe even blushed, but he wouldn’t let Frank know.

A familiar rapping came from the front door, rousing the pair from the comfort of each other.

Frank looked up and groaned “oh no. I had a feeling it’d only be a matter of time.”

He got up, paced towards the door, and opened it carelessly once he got to it.

“Paco!” The high voice shrilled

“Hi Ma” Frank sighed, taking his mother’s big embrace

Gerard feverishly slipped the t shirt that was next to him over his head, (again it was one of Frank’s marvellously ill fitting polos)

Unsure of what to do with his hands he awkwardly set aside his sketch book andsettles for placing them in his lap.

“ _Oh_ ,” Franks mom paused, staring at Gerard as if he was all of her disappointment personified.

“Gerard.” She greeted, ( _if you could call it that_ ).Her crows feet and wiry grey streaked hair making her look permanently angry.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked Frank, spinning on her heel.

“and what happened to your leg?”She continued ,spinning back towards Gerard.

“He broke it” Frank explained

“Yeah I can see. That’s the sort of trouble you get into when you-“

“Ma, don’t. He doesn’t do that anymore. Hasn’t for a while.” He reassured.

Gerard bowed his head, begging whatever higher power there was to perform a miracle and mend his leg, so that could sprint out of the place. His prayer fell on deaf ears, _as usual._

“Well, you are looking better.” She said slowly coming to sit beside him.

“You were startin to look skeletal and lest we forget the bags under your eyes...” She continued.

“Frank’s been feeding me” he smiled, watching his thumbs tie knots in the air.

She sighed. “So... you’re back together then?” She said gesturing at the boxes.

Simultaneously, her and Gerard looked to Frank.

“Um, we’re just taking it slow for now.” He replied, not daring to brave a look In Gerard’s direction.

“I liked you Gerard. I really did. But you will never know the countless calls I got, the _tears_ that boy cried and the reassuring I had to do. You broke his _heart_.” She recalled painfully slow.

And she was _right_ , Gerard didn’t know.

He felt his cheeks go scarlet, his stomach queasy from all the guilt she had just injected him with.

“Give it a break Ma, please.” Frank begged before Gerard could reply in pathetic approbation.

“Right, well what are you making the _loves of your life_ for dinner then?”She asked her son, slapping the side of the couch as she did.

Frank rolled his eyes as he made his way over to Gerard and hooking his arm over his shoulder. “Burgers.” He sighed

“Put a shirt on, you’ll get oil all over you.” She snapped before waltzing into the kitchen.

“Yeah, that’s why I had it off in the first place. I was thinking about having Gerard rub oil all over me and then we-“ A sharp elbow dug into Franks ribs as he followed his mother with Gerard in tow.

“Frank Anthony I dont need to know the details of your escapades, Thank you.” She said taking a seat at the table.

“Well if you keep coming around here unannounced, mother, you may not be presented with much choice.” He sniggered.

“He’s a menace isn’t he? I don’t know how you put up with such _filth_!” She laughed, placing her hand over Gerard’s wrist as Frank sat him down with a peck on the forehead.

Gerard flashed her a timid smile.

As Frank busied himself at the stove, his mother asked

“Paco, do you have any wine? Is Gee allowed a glass too?”

“Yes. And he is. Help yourself.” He said swatting at the air behind his ear.

She helped herself to three glasses and began pouring the crimson liquid close to each brim. Frank glanced quickly in her direction and sighed.

“Jesus mom, think you poured enough? Next time we’re having dinner at yours I’m taking a whole fuckin bottle home.”

“Ah stai zitto Paco.” she said expertly carrying all three glasses to their destination in one go.

“Thank you” Gerard said as she set his down.

“You’re welcome. So , what’s your plan?” She asked delving straight into the hard hitters.

Gerard was once again caught off guard. Before responding he took a large gulp of his wine, filling his his cheeks like a ground squirrel preparing for his hibernation.

He swallowed painfully, little tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

“Well, y’know... if things go well, I’ll get back his trust, we can officially date again and then... I dunno one day I’d like kids I think, except little Frankies running around is kinda terrifying, ...shit, little Gerard’s running around, now _that_ -“

“That’s lovely, sweetheart. But I meant your _career_ plan.” She said, placing her hand over his wrist again and smiling smugly.

Frank tried to stifle his amusement but failed wonderfully as his whole body began to shake.

“Oh. Well, I’ve been starting to think seriously about it lately,” Gerardsaid, catching the remnants of his embarrassment before they crashed into tiny pieces. “I think I want to work as a cartoonist. If that hobby doesn’t come with a job all in one then I’ll get a part time job whilst study at art college.” He shrugged.

“Good.” She said unexpectedly.

“You’re a good artist. It’s good to have goals. Speaking of, didnt you have some... _scholarship_?”

She asked pensively looking at her glass and swilling it.

“Yeah, I blew my money and things snowballed from there.” He admitted, bringing his glass to his lips.

She looked at him with concern and took a deep breath, reaching for a third time at his wrist;

“Please Gerard. If you ever feel like you’re going to go down that path again, _please,_ reach out. I’ll help you, judgement free. I know I’ve been hard on you, but it’s only because I see your potential. It would be the greatest shame and a huge waste to see that fade away.”

Gerard wasn’t sure if it was the wine or her words, but he felt a warmth radiate from his chest.

“Thank you. That means a lot. But for now, I’m done. I promise you, I promise my mom and I promise Frankie.” He said handing out promises like Oprah handing out cars.

Frank came to the table, balancing three plates up his arm, skilfully pecking Gerard on the forehead before setting them down. It was the first time that night that the three of them sat in silence.

When everyone’s hunger and wine consumption had been satiated, Frank walked his mom to the front door, leaving Gerard haphazardly bopping to the radio whilst he cleaned up.

“Are you truly happy Paco?” She asked turning towards her son.

He nodded, smiling bashfully.

“ I hope he shows you that you’re appreciated.”

“Oh, _he does_ ma.” He giggled

“Good. You’re ... _dare I say it_ , cute together. And I think you both teach each other important things. I hope this all works out for you.” She said sincerely.

“Thanks ma. I love you.”

“Love you too, see you soon” she said hugging him tightly before making her exit.

Frank walked back towards the kitchen watching from the threshold as Gerard sung beautifully along to the notes that floated in the air like the suds from the sink. His slender, yet healthy figure bouncing beneath the incandescent yellow.

He slid behind him, snaking his arms around his waist. The pair swayed back and forth, no longer as individuals, but as one entity. Gerard rested the back of his head on Franks shoulder feeling the warmth of his breath as Frank whispered in his ear; “you know my favourite piece of art?”

“Uh...no, don’t think I do. Which one?” Gerard questioned

“ _You_.” Frank hummed, **and in that moment, that one word was everything Gerard needed**.


	7. Purgatory

Frank slid his tanned, decorated hand up Gerard’s milky white thigh as he sat on the edge of the couch.

Every once in a while, he would look up at him, wondering how he got so lucky.

Gerard brushed his hands down Frank’s neck and over his shoulders, trailing further down, delicately grazing his dark nipples.

“Your eyes are so pretty with eyeliner” he uttered, bringing his fingers under Franks jaw, as Frank sat between his legs.

“ _Yeah_?” Frank asked

“Mmhm...even prettier when it starts to run as you’re deep throating me”

“ _Baby_...” Frank replied, not expecting such explicitness to fall from Gerard’s lips.

Frank dug his thumbs in harder to Gerard’s thigh, massaging the flesh close to his crotch

“ _You’re nipples are gettin’ hard_.” Gerard remarked in sultry drops.

“ Mmm, they’re not the only thing getting hard” Frank winked.

“Oh?... _you want me?_ ” Gerard asked running a finger up Franks cheek bone.

“So bad. I always do.” He replied.

“Why?” Gerard asked innocently.

But frank knew him well enough to know that Innocence had seen itself out hours ago.

“A number of things.For one, you smell so fucking good, Always.I can’t explain it. Even your sweat smells like pure heaven to me.” He declared.

“ _Weird_ ,” Gerard giggled “Continue..”

“Your tiny teeth, they’re _cute as shit_. Let’s see... oh yeah!” Frank exclaimed, getting closer as he surveyed Gerard’s features. “ That burst blood vessel under your eye-“

“I hate that fucker” Gerard muttered

“Of course you do, you’re vain as fuck, but to me, it’s _sexy_. It’s a moment in time right there on your skin, the most beautiful depiction of raw emotion.”

“I never thought of it like that” Gerard pondered.

“I know. That’s part of what makes you so effortlessly attractive. Just like your small pointy little nose, As perfect as the post coital cigarette..and it _nose_ it.” He said raising his brows up and down.

Gerard grimaced.

“ _Hilarious!_ ” He said sarcastically throwing his hands up.

“My tough guy, such lovely words from such a filthy mouth.” He continued, hooking his thumb into Frank’s bottom lip and letting it bounce back slow as he slid it out.

“I just wanna eat you!” Frank exclaimed, squeezing a piece of skin on Gerard’s thigh before sinking his teeth in.

“Careful, _you might leave a mark_ ” Gerard teased completely unbothered by the possibility.

“Nah, I wasn’t trying that time, _but this time!-_ “ he said going down again and sucking hard with full intention.

Gerard flinched, pain turning quickly to pleasure, radiating from the spot.

“Yep” Frank said pulling away, marvelling at the little purple bruise he created. “That’s gonna bruise” he said smugly.

“I wonder if it’d work...” he said brazenly pulling down the elastic of Gerard’s boxers and exposing his exposing hard on “ _here_...” he continued before running the side up and down with his mouth gripping the other side with his hand.

Gerard caved in on himself, loving how Frank took control.

“I change my mind” Frank said again

Gerard raised his brow.

“Changed your mind?... _about what?_ ” He panicked

“I think I wanna try it right... here.” He said, swirling his tongue around the head of Gerard’s cock.

“ _Oh fuck_ ” Gerard relaxed.

Frank closed his eyes as he began to suck hard right at Gerard’s sensitive tip.

Gerard moaned, this was a new experience and one he knew he wouldn’t forget anytime soon.

Frank finished his mark of pride, opening his eyes to see Gerard buckling.

“Oh, you like that?” He asked, beginning to pump long strokes up and down

Gerard nodded furiously, biting his lip as he tried to contain the words that wanted to escape

“Ok, I’ll keep going then... is that what you want? Or is it what you _need_?” He asked, taking his tongue and laying it flat on his underside.

“I need it!” Gerard shrieked, craving to be engulfed by Frank’s wet, hot mouth.

“Woah, ok, ok... but first I thought I’d present you with my lecture on mann-“

“Sugar, please, _PLEASE_!” He begged writhing uncomfortably

“So you do know about manners!” Frank said, gripping Gerard harder and twisting as he got to the base.

“Frank!” Gerard yelled, taking a clump of Frank’s hair and tugging.

“ _Ok,ok_ ” Frank obliged, sensing Gerard’s urgency.

He placed his mouth over Gerard and began bobbing up and down, every so often lightly grazing the bruise he created with his tongue.

He skilfully kept his hand at a steady pace, letting it guide his lips.

“Oh god” Gerard trembled, “I’m... _I’m_ ” He panted.

“Mmm” Frank moaned increasing his pace.

“ _Fuuuuuck_ ” Gerard yelled, feeling hot liquid release hit the back Frank’s throat.

Quickly, he recovered from his orgasm ushering Frank onto his lap. He kissed his lips hungrily, in a way far from ordinary, in a way that said ‘ _Thank You_.’

His hands fell to Frank’s hips, and he started pushing on them, making Frank grind on top of him.

“You’re so good to me” he said between kisses “make me feel so good...so wanted and so... _slutty_.”

“Slutty?” He said, taking the back of his hand and wiping at the corner of his mouth.

“Dunno what you’re talking about. Care to show me?” He teased.

“Stand up” the red head beckoned.

Frank stepped onto the couch and positioned himself with his feet at either side of Gerard.

Without warning, his fly was being undone with only Gerard’s teeth and tongue.

The delicate manoeuvre sent a light sensation on top of Frank’s already hard cock, enough to make it twinge.He reached his hand under Gerard’s jaw and stroked it softly as he felt his jeans slide to his shins. Gerard looked up at him, biting his lip knowing it drove Frank wild.

He slid off his boxers and moaned as Gerard took him in is hand.

A drop of pre cum glistened prettily at his tip, Gerard using the opportunity to take his thumb and forefinger to squeeze just beneath it, letting more pearl out.

He then brushed his thumb lightly over the surface, polishing the head like a weapon, using Frank’s own brand of lube.

Gerard felt warm palms cradle his cheeks, the cue to start performing.

He let Frank slide loosely between his fingers, cork screwing his wrist as it reached the base.

His movements crescendoed and Frank couldn't take much more, especially when Gerard’s soft pink lips were inches away.

He needed to be inside his mouth,NOW.

He moved his hands to the back of Gerard’s head, shoving him down, filling his throat and hitting his tonsils.

As Gerard sucked, Frank felt the velvet bliss of his cheeks connect with his shaft. With every thrust he pushed deeper, occasionally making Gerard choke, using him as his personal fuck toy.

Frank immersed himself in all the suction noises coming from Gerard’s mouth, focusing on his impending climax.

“Such a good slut” Frank gasped.

Gerard let out a muffled moan before Frank held his head still.

He stiffened briefly before a warm flow of cum streamed passed his rawly fucked tonsils.

Frank looked down, noticing droplets at the corners of Gerard’s lids and wiped them away with his thumbs.

“You’re way too good at that.”

“Really? That was my first time” Gerard smirked

“Hmm, sure seems like you knew what you were doing.”

“ _Me_? Frankie, my Christian ears...”

“Ok Virgin Mary, and I’ve never had a wet dream over dick before.” He jeered.

“Do you have to use that language in _his_ presence?”

“You’re right...It was too far. The cock sucking was fine but swearing? That’s where Jesus draws the line.” He said sinking down into Gerard’s lap and digging his fingers into his neck, a known weak spot.

“Quit it!” Gerard giggled

“Aww, but you’re so sexy when you pretend to be all ‘uncorrupted’.” Frank laughed as he always did, his high octave giggle telling the tale of his pot abused vocal cords.

“Well as much as I love having you sit on my lap- “

“But I’m baby. If you move, I’ll fall.” Frank said, curling into a ball and latching onto Gerard’s waist.

“Naww.” He said, hugging his adult baby.

“I should have flushed you. Anyway as I was _saying_ -“

“ _Gerard!_ ” Frank gasped, pulling away from him.

“What?”

Frank screwed up his face before lightly taking his open hand and swatting Gerard’s cheek.

“I’m gonna go find a dad that loves me!” Frank said, springing off Gerard’s lap and stomping towards the front door.

“ _Waaait_ ” Gerard said as he overstretched himself reaching for the back of Frank’s legs.

Frank turned around and Gerard tried so hard not to laugh at him huffing and crossing his arms like a pissed off toddler.

“You leave that door searching a daddy and before you know it you’ll be on some old guy’s lap on an episode of my strange addiction.”

“I guess you’re right” Frank sighed

“I’m happy with the old guy I got right here.” He said lunging at Gerard.

“Hey!”

“Now what was it you were gonna say... _Daddy_?” He said poking his tongue out.

Gerard shook his head in concern.

“Well. I decided that today I’m gonna go speak with one of my old friends from art college. See if they know of any projects happening or jobs goin.”

Frank sat back on Gerard’s knees.

“Wow Gee. I’m- that’s great! I’m so proud of you... but..” he paused

“You’re not jealous are you? It’s Rick, I’ve told you about him- _totally_ _straight_ anyway.”

“Like that would stop you.” Frank smiled

“Well. Maybe not in my past, but now that you and I are..”

Frank coughed awkwardly. This wasn’t where he intended the conversation to go and he hadn’t prepared for it. He meekly slid off of Gerard’s lap and onto the space beside him.

“Wait, wait. Um I’m not jealous. What I was going to say was, don’t you think you need to get things together a bit more before you jump into work? I mean, your leg and... you know... your _withdrawls_..” he said standing up and gesturing to Gerard’s cast.

“No, no, now you wait, Frank. First of all, I thought you’d be happy for me. Second of all, why are you ignoring the thing I said.”

“what thing?” He asked, bringing his fingernails to his teeth.

“About us.” Gerard said looking for Frank’s eyes.

“What about us?” Frank shrugged quietly.

“Really? REALLY! You not breaking it off with Natalie I could handle, _just_. But you’re really just gonna stand here and pretend you didn’t tell me you loved me just the other fucking day!?”

“I do love you!” Frank yelled

“So are we together again?”

“of course we’re together. We’re in the same room ain’t we?”

“Why are you making a joke out of this?”

“I just don’t know what you want me to say?”

“Tell me that we’re a couple, that we’re dating. That I’m your _boyfriend_.”

Frank was close to death, he knew by the choking feeling he had in his throat. Time had stopped. Any second now his soul would make its ascension.

“Frank.”

They were right, this whole time. You do remain conscious in the seconds after meeting your fate.

“Speak to me... _please?_ ” And just like that, floating on Gerard’s voice was the grim reaper, letting him know that this wasn’t his time to leave.

That bastard.

“Gee...” he sighed “Don’t do this to yourself. **Can we talk about this another time?” He asked redundantly.**


	8. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayoo, this is the SECOND LAST CHAPTER! party.   
> Thanks for sticking with my unpredictable ass.
> 
> I'm currently part of an outpatient rehab thing seeing as I have adult responsibilities to take care of at home I wasn't gonna but since everyone around me was hassling me to get some help I was suggested out patient treatment and its going ok :). (AN: Apparently having one single drink everyday means you're an alcoholic/binge drinker? Christ. Quitting Alcohol isn't even my issue fam, but they decided to throw that one in for fun on top of the substance abuse im actually 'in care' for, but we been knew.)   
> And** I have not had a single drink for 2 days, yey.  
> Anyway here you go I love you all,  
> love mom.  
> xo

By 4.30 Frank started panicking. Up until then he had remained as stubborn as a boulder, almost thankful that Gerard had hobbled angrily out of his house.

Frank, of course, hadn’t thought of the consequences, _until now_.

“What-Ifs” took hostage of his thoughts as he paced the hallway. What if Gerard had gone to his dealer? What if he was completely paranoid from withdrawing? Or if he had gone back to an ex?

Then started the images. Perhaps Gerard was lying all alone, battered and bruised in a gutter, _no-_ a bed completely used up, unaware of his surroundings or even worse, comatose.

Frank became clammy, a firefly had taken up residence in his heart, it’s tiny wings reverberated against the walls, yearning to be set free.

He had to find him.

***

Gerard sat on a moss-green park bench, kneading a small plastic bag between his thumb and index finger.

He was thankful that this time, this time, he had enough cash on him. Lucky for him,Frank always left a jar by the door with some notes and loose change, sparing him from paying in venereal currency.

This time was different than all the other times for another reason too; He hadn’t stayed at his dealers place to have the usual token hit before leaving. Instead of rushing home to share his score with whoever he was sharing a bed with that week, he was alone on a park bench, waging an inner war.

_To take it, or not take it?_

This time was unique in a whole new way. Because, this time he had something to _loose._

***

“Have you seen a guy, with bright red hair, about yay high- y’know what, scrap that he’s on crutches, uh, black jeans, black shirt?” Frank asked desperately as night reached for the sun’s halo.

The burly man gave Frank a perplexed look and tugged at his girlfriend’s arm before she gestured to the park.

“You mean, _that_ guy?” She clarified

“Gee!” Frank squeaked.

“Oh my god, thank you!” He cried, wrapping his arms around her.

Her boyfriend coughed loudly before Frank pulled away.

“Uh, sorry, I’m s-sorry.. Bye!” He called fleeing towards Gerard.

As he got closer he noticed the red head sat with his arms crossed and head down.

“Gerard!” He cheered,

“I was so worried baby.” He uttered, rubbing his back in big strokes and taking a seat beside him.

“Why?” Gerard muttered, kicking a lonely pebble. Brownish ‘U’ shapes hung under his eyes and his lips were drawn in a tight line.

“I thought I’d never find you.I thought I lost you, again.” Frank said gently, putting an arm over his shoulders.

Gerard remained silent, bringing his hand to his jacket pocket again to play with the baggy.

“Are you ok baby snakes?” Frank asked timidly.

“Mhm.” Gerard paused, too mentally exhausted to explain otherwise. “Just.. _take me home?_.” He sighed, resting his head on Frank’s shoulder.

“ ‘K.” Frank said, kissing the top of his head before helping him to his feet.

The pair walked side by side for a while, until Frank decided to take the lead.

Gerard’s crutches only added to his frustration. He stopped, glaring down at the impenetrable shackle over his leg.

“I’m so over this fucking cast. Look, I even got so desperate that I found a sharp rock and tried to cut it off” he declared, pointing to a worn down bit of plaster.

Frank stopped and ran his finger over the patch of crumbly bandage and smiled.

“Oh Gee. Just one more week. You can do tha-“

“I’m always fuckin’ waiting! Waiting for a job, waiting for my leg, _waiting for someone that doesn’t want me_ ” he muttered.

“And that’s all coming, baby. You just need to be patient, stop thinking it’ll happen all at once. Patience is a virtue y’know?, or whatever Shakespeare said.”

Gerard grunted, feeling defeated as Frank continued walking.

“Where are we fuckin’ goin’ anyway? Your house ’s that way” He said motioning to his left.

“‘ _Our house_.’ And you only decided to speak up now? We’ve been walking a good five minutes” Frank laughed

“It’s your ass’s fault.” Gerard quipped.

“How is it my ass’s fault?”

“I see a cute ass and I gotta follow it. All the blood, it goes from my brain and directly to _him_ ” He pointed at his crotch.

“Yeah?” Frank said looking over his shoulder, stepping backwards and pushing his backside into Gerard’s crotch.

“You better stop, or I’ll fuck you right here in the open, for **_everyone_** to see, I’m dead fucking serious!” He exclaimed, frightening a flock of birds from their tree.

“Sounds fun.” Frank shrugged before finally beginning to walk again.

“Fuckin’ stupid, tiny, sexy fuck. If my leg was workin’ I’d beat your ass.” He muttered.

“Again, sounds fun.” Frank sniggered.

As a knee jerk reaction, Gerard took one of his crutches and swiped at Frank’s feet, making him trip and land on all fours.

“I told you!, I’m gonna do it!” Gerard yelled, menacingly raising a crutch in the air as a warning.

Frank looked at his hands and pouted.

“You made me bleed baby..” he said softly

“Aw, sugar. I’m sorry, here, let me kiss it better.” Gerard said, his demeanour changing faster than a chameleon being stalked by a jaguar.

Gerard awkwardly got to his knees and brought Frank’s maroon-stained palms to his lips.

Frank giggled at his touch.

“You’re gross, but sooo cute.” He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Gerard parted his lips and placed delicate kisses along the undulating wounds.

“Ok, _stigmata ass looking_ boy, all healed.” Gerard proudly smiled, giving Frank his hands back.

“Oh, forgive me father, for I have a sudden unwavering desire to ram my massive dick in that ass of yours.”

“Your mom was right.” Gerard deduced.

“Huh?” Frank raised his eyebrow

“You got a filthy mouth, sweetheart.” Gerard quipped.

“No, _you_ got a filthy mouth,” Frank started,

“My blood smeared everywhere..kinda hot though, not gonna lie.”

Gerard gleamed, proudly showing off his personalised souvenir.

“Help me up” he said bracing himself to stand.

Frank paused. He studied Gerard’s pupils and squinted.

“What?” Gerard asked defensively.

“Hm?..nothin’ come on-“

“You’re _checking,_ aren’t you?” Gerard quizzed.

“Huh?” Frank said hoisting him up

“You think..I’m high?”

“I was just making sure.” Frank spoke under his breath.

Gerard panicked. How could he have been so stupid to think Frank wouldn’t question his whereabouts earlier?

“You really thought I’d do that? You _still_ don’t trust me?” anger steadily boiled in the pits of Gerard’s stomach.

“How long, _Frank?_ How much longer do I got to prove it _to-_ “

Frank reached inside his jacket pocket without warning and retrieved the little baggy. He held it at eye level between the two of them.

His lips pursed together and his eyes started glass over.

“Frank…. _Sugar, quit it, anyone could see that.._ ” He said, grabbing at the substance that lay smugly in it’s translucent shell.

Alas, he was too slow for his pint sized (Romeo) lover.

“How did you get it?” Frank asked through tight lips and gritted teeth.

“I went to my dealer ok? I’m Sorr-“

“No. Gerard, **_How did you pay for this?_** ” 

NEXT CHAPTER= LAST CHAPTER.


	9. End

Gerard broke down, falling to his knees in defeat.

Short,sharp cries where quickly replaced for long, messy wails.

Frank knelt down, tucking the baggy back into Gerard’s pocket and sat in the dirt opposite him.

He sighed and took the palms of his hands, pushing them into the sockets of his eyes.

And that’s how they sat. 

For twenty three minutes.

Frank was first to speak, as he always was.

“You fucked up. Big time.”

“I know Frank but I’ll pay you back. I’ll get mom to wire me some mon-“ Gerard sniffled. 

Frank closed his eyes.

“ _Shut.Up_.” He pleaded before continuing,

“I don’t care about the money...Maybe I should have walked away the first time you broke my trust. “ This was it, Gerard thought. The guilt trip before the breakup. Gerard felt his defensiveness build, like a knight preparing himself for battle.

“You keep fucking up, Gerard. And you’re gonna _keep_ fucking up...For the rest of your life. It’s what we do. We’re all constantly under construction. If I didn’t know that, I would have ended this long ago. I wouldn’t have put any faith in you.”

Gerard sighed in relief. The knight inside him had been disarmed, white flag and all.

He wiped his eyes and nodded his head, managing to calm his sobs into soft whimpers.

“I understand if you end things this time.” He spoke softly.

Frank ran his fingers through his bangs and tugged aggressively.

“I don’t know if I’m making the right decision, “ he started, watching the ends of his hair fall through his knuckles.

“but I’m not gonna end anything.”

He reached into his jean pocket and took two smokes from his packet.

“A huge part of me wants to hold your little head and wipe away every single tear that falls from your pretty eyes. But I can’t. Not now. You need to know that you hurt me and that I won’t always be so quick to forgive.”

He continued, lighting Gerard’s cigarette as it hung limply in his lips.

Gerard sucked deeply, exhaling a great plume of white smoke. 

“I don’t deserve you.” He said out of the corner of his mouth.

Frank reached out his hands letting Gerard’s fingertips rest on his palms.

“Please try and understand that you _do_ deserve me. Please realise that. When you do, you’ll know that I’m gonna be here for you no matter what.” Frank said, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles.

“And you know why I’m proud of you even though you fucked up?”

Gerard furrowed his brows, stabbing a twig into the dirt beside him.

“I’m proud of you for leaving the contents of that bag untouched. Do you know how much willpower that would have taken?” Frank continued, searching for Gerard’s eyes.

He dropped the twig, his eyes finally meeting Frank’s. He paused for a moment, closing his eyes and looking at the clouds above.

“Thanks” he smiled.

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Mhm?”

“Why?” Asked Frank.

“Why... _what_?”

“Why didn’t you open the bag?” He clarified.

“I guess in some weird way I thought that would signify me giving up on us, on myself.”

Frank smiled and rubbed the arm of Gerard’s leather jacket.

“That’s a big step in your recovery. You should be proud baby. I’m proud. It’s not great that it took all of this to prove it, but you did something we didn’t know you were capable of.”

Gerard grinned, the light in his eyes reigniting.

“Come here baby.” Frank said, ushering him into his arms.

“I love you.”

“I love you _more_.” Frank declared.

He sat up on his knees and dusted the dirt off from his backside. 

“Come on I still wanna take you to this place.” He said, collecting Gerard’s crutches.

***

“Well, here it is!”

Frank said as the two stood atop a grassy hill. The sun had started to disappear behind the horizon of calm ocean waves and beautiful orangey-pink hues flooded the sky. 

Gerard wiped the sweat from his brow and studied the area.

“Thank god. I’m so tired of walking. I’m so down for just starfishing it on the sand for a while.”

“We can do that later. But I what I really brought you here for was _this!_ ” He said gesturing at the skate bowl.

“Sugar, I cant walk, let alone _skate_.”

“I know. And that’s exactly why we’re here baby. Come on!” He said tugging at Gerard’s jacket before hurrying ahead.

As Frank approached a group of rough looking, topless skateboarders, Gerard grew nervous. Gerard loved Frank’s natural spontaneity but of all the ideas Frank had, this was the worst.

“Oh my god, Frankie!” One stood up, wrapping a heavily tattooed arm around his shoulders and patting his back feverishly. 

“What the fuck!? _Iero_!? No fucking way!” Called another as he rushed to Frank’s side.

“Slimy! It’s been a while brother” Frank grinned, taking the tall, tanned man into a big embrace. Within minutes Frank was encircled by a group of mostly shaved headed boys.

“Hey whose your friend?” Asked the only one with long blonde hair, sticking a thumb towards Gerard. 

“Oh” Frank started. 

Gerard felt his heart thud inside his chest. He wondered if it was time to retrieve the ‘good friend’ facade that he hadn’t had to use since he was a teenager.

“This is my boyfriend, Gee.” Frank said, proudly taking Gerard’s hand. 

The boys looked at each other. Complete silence hung in the air for a good half a minute.

Thankfully, the silence was quickly met with a chorus of cheers and congratulatory whoops.

“Yeah!!!” One shouted before the rest jumped in, patting Frank on the back and hollering.

“We’re so happy for you dude!” Said slimy.

“Thanks, guys.” Frank beamed.

“Aren’t they _cute?_ ” He added.

“Well look.” Slimy said, stepping towards Gerard and placing a rough hand on his shoulder,

“I gotta say, I’m not gay, but Frank,...they’re pretty freakin’ cute.”

“Hey, hey, hey. You can move your dirty ass hand off them now” Frank said, carefully prying Slimy’s fingers from Gerard’s shoulder.

Slimy cackled and winked at Gerard as the rest of the group pulled him away.

“It’s cool guys, I’m just playin...unless?” He said looking back at Gerard.

“I’m flattered.” Gerard laughed. The little blonde haired guy bent down to observe Gerard’s leg. 

“Nice cast.Let me guess, you stacked it dropping in?” He asked.

“Uh, no. I presume that’s skate related? I’m too uncoordinated for skating. I got hit by a car.”

“Oooh dude. That’s rough!”

“Yeah. But I get this shit off next week” he saidsmiling at his leg.

“Let’s teach him how to skate!” Said the blonde haired guy to the others.

“Yeah, no let’s not.” Frank interjected.

“Chuck me your board” he asked. He picked up Slimy’s helmet and placed it on Gerard’s head.

“Oh my god, I’m never washing that thing again.” Slimy remarked

“You’ve never washed anything, Slimy.” Frank retorted to a chorus of cackles.

He turned his attention to Gerard and did the clip of his helmet up.

“Ok baby, I want you to get on and put all your weight on me. I’m gonna hold your hips and your gonna put your hands on my shoulders.”

“Frank.Why? I don’t feel like making an ass out of myself.”

“I know you’re sick of not being able to walk.”

“Yeah but that-  _ oh fuck _ _!_ ” Gerard said as he placed he stepped onto the board. 

“It’s ok, baby, I got you!” Frank grinned, guiding him along flat concrete slowly.

“Just don’t lean too far to the sides and let me take you. I’m right here.” He said, feeling Gerard’s nails dig into his back.

Gerard loosened up, putting all his weight on his ‘good’ leg.

“Haha, Frankie, we’re doin’it!”

“ _You’re_ doing it baby! It’s all you.”

“Oh my god, everyone should have one of these! Fuck walking!” The boys laughed at Gerard’s comment, encouraging him by holding out their hands for high fives as he glided past.

***

The pair walked along the boardwalk, watching ocean waves glisten in the moonlight.

“I didn’t know you were a skateboarder?” Gerard said, looking at Frank as he walked beside him.

“I wasn’t really. I can get on one and do a few tricks, but I knew Slimy from school. He introduced me to the rest of them and I mainly hung around those kids because I felt safe. Funny, isn’t it? The roughest looking dudes taking a small queer kid under their wing. They had my back. I never had to worry about getting my ass kicked with them around. The group is a lot smaller now. I guess most of them grew up and got real jobs after all.”

“That’s not very punk of them.” Gerard joked.

“It’s not. _Pussies_.” Frank laughed,

The two stopped and he bent down to undo Gerard’s laces. 

Gerard noticed a bin beside him and reached inside his pocket for the baggy, discreetly slipping it in.

Frank smiled at the crinkling of plastic and the small thud it made as it hit the bottom.

He looked up at Gerard and grinned. 

Gerard caught Frank’s smile and looked down at him, running his fingers through his soft hair.

“What?” He asked

“Nothin’” Frank shrugged.

He kicked off his shoes and scooped Gerard up into his arms, like a groom carrying his bride over the threshold.

“Frank! I’m too big for you just carry like this” he laughed

“Pshh, it’s nothing for Muscle Man!”

The two laughed all the way to the waters edge, where Frank set Gerard down as gently as he could.

“See, I told you!” He said letting Gerard roll out of his arms unmannerly.

“Wow,real graceful, Muscle Man” Gerard said, spitting out granules of sand.

“I said nothin’ about _grace_ , baby.” He said, climbing his way onto his hips and straddling him.

Gerard looked intently into Frank’s eyes. 

“Do you really love me baby?” Frank asked quietly, running a finger down the middle of Gerard’s nose.

“Mmm... _nah_.” He teased, smacking Frank’s ass.

Frank pouted before he rested his forehead on Gerard’s breast bone.

“Hey. It was a joke sugar” he said, taking Frank’s head and lifting it up. He met Frank’s lips and kissed him deeply.

“Every good story I have starts with ‘Frankie and I’. I’m so proud of where I am right now, and I only have you to thank for believing in me. I love you more than you’ll ever know, for that.”

“Aww...baby.” He said, this time pressing his lips to Gerard’s. 

“You know, when we broke up, I thought about you every day.” He uttered. Gerard giggled and pinched Frank’s sides playfully.

“You really cried to your mom on the phone over me?” He asked, raising a brow.

Frank nodded, grateful for the night that hid his red cheeks.

“yeah but only once, lt’s not a big deal....”

Gerard gave him a knowing look.

“Ok so it happened a few times, _shut up_.” He said burying his head once again into Gerard’s chest as the two laughed raucously.

Things weren’t perfect. Their relationship wasn’t perfect and Gerard hadn’t fully proven himself. 

But that was ok.

“I’m addicted to you Gee.”

** “And I’m addicted to you, Frank.” **

The End.


End file.
